Lilo and Stitch a Different Way
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Let's just take a guess on how the story with our same lonely Hawaiian girl and Illegal Genetic Experiment would play out if Earth had made peace with the Galactic Federation, and aliens of all kinds were welcome on Earth. This is how I picture it would :)


**Lilo's POV**

* * *

It started out as a normal day for me. Well, if normal is Nani taking me to Hula class, getting teased by the others, and Moses telling _me_ to calm down. Mertle had told me I was crazy and I hit her. And bit her. I guess I deserved the scold by Moses, but Mertle had it coming! "Lilo!" Moses called. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I called. "Maybe we should call your sister". "No! I'll be good, I wanna dance! I practiced! I just wanna dance, I practiced..." I faded. Moses rubbed his face, clearly displeased. "Ew, she bit me" Mertle said. All the others 'ewwed', a small armadillo-looking alien named Caro shoved her arm away in disgust. A few minutes later, I was sitting on the stairs out of my Hula stuff. Everyone else burst through the doors to be picked up.

It had been about 4 years since Earth had discovered life beyond itself and united with the United Galactic Federation. Since then, aliens from all over moved to Earth, trading knowledge and supplies. It put all fantasys of an alien invasion to rest, sadly in my case.

I always thought it would be cool to have Earth be invaded by hostile aliens and have Earth save itself, but what's done is done. Dad used to say not to take things for granted, otherwise we'd pay the price. Back then I didn't really care for the saying. But after the accident….both me and Nani have been very thankful. Nani was struggling with keeping me and the house, thanks to social security on her back. I know I wasn't helping her when I defied her; leaving the house when I'm not supposed to, causing trouble in Hula, not waiting for her to pick me up, ext. But what Nani and my babysitter Pleakley fail to realize is even though I'm only 6, almost 7, life isn't a breeze for me either.

I talk to Nani and Pleakley about the other bullies in my Hula class, but Nani is too busy to do anything about it, and Pleakley is physically and mentally incapable of doing harm to anyone. Even when he tries to be intimidating.

"I called your sister. She said Pleakley would come to get you. We'll try again tomorrow". I sighed. Just then a large, (and I mean large!) purple, 4 eyed alien walked up holding a smaller, dog-like alien's hand. "Excusing me, but is there a Moses being here?" I just pointed inside, face expressionless. The dog-like alien looked at me and smiled. He was such a...how do I put it? Weird looking alien, even for an alien. He had large black eyes, blue fur, and paws with large ears going a foot over his head. Each ear had a chip in it. He walked on two feet, but looked like he could go on all fours as well.

I looked away angrily. I wasn't in the mood for more taunting. "Will 626 be staying out here?". "Ih"; he gave the dog-like alien a fond smile. "Very well" and walked into the school. He approached me. "Hi?" I looked away. "Yugga new here?" I gave him a dumbfounded look. "I'm Hawaiian! Of course I'm not new here!" He flinched back and I instantly regretted my words. He sat down next to me, though. There was an awkward silence before "Yugga..h..have bad day?".

I looked down sadly. "Yeah. I got in some trouble". "For what?". I looked over at him. His legs were straight out and he had his arms straight, hands balled up together in a childlike manner. His head was tilted sideways, making him look really cute. "I hit a girl in my class". "Yugga hit?" "uha. Before I bit her". "Yugga bite?" I nodded, waiting for him to yell or something. "M..must have m..made yugga mad". I looked over to him a little shocked. "You don't think I'm crazy or weird for doing it?" He looked a little confused. "Naga. Owner says n..normal".

I don't know why but I kind of brightened up at this. Just as I was about to introduce myself, his 'owner' came out. "Thankings you very much. Alright 626, let's be going". He held his hand out and the blue guy took it. "Bye! N..nice to meet yugga" he said with a smile. And for once, I smiled back. Pleakley came by shortly after that. He inspected me like I was about to die. All he heard from Nani was that I was in a fight, not that I caused the fight. I held his hand on the way back to the house.

"So Pleakley, did you see anyone new around?". "Define new? Because there's temporary new, staying for a while new, finding something new, new trends.." "I mean, like, more aliens new?". "Uhh, no. Why?" "I saw a few new aliens around and was wondering if you knew anything about that?" "No, I haven't. Must be new comers! Oh, maybe this is the perfect time to wear my new welcoming outfit!" He said.

Now Pleakley was a bit...weird. Like me! Though, he finds his happiness with studying Earth and what it has to offer. Mostly fashion. He typically finds more fashion in girl stuff so he dresses like a girl most of the time. We got back to the house and my mind drifted to that blue alien. Why did he seem so..different from everyone else? He didn't seem to think me weird or a freak like everybody else I've met. Of course, he hasn't met everyone else so he'll probably follow them instead of me.

It's sad too, because he seemed really nice. 'Oh quiet Lilo, what do you care? He'll probably follow Mertle and her gang in taunting me anyways' I sighed and laid on the floor, putting on an Elvis record. Pleakley rummaged around in the kitchen, most likely cleaning up. After the accident, he's come over more frequently. We consider him Ohana, Nani and I. Bet you're wondering what that means, well…. "Hey guys, I'm home!" Nani called. I didn't move. "Oh, hi Nani, how was work?" Pleakley said. "Oh, same as usual".

She looked at me and I turned the record player up, mouthing the lyrics. I felt her walk over and sit behind me. She began stroking my hair. "Lilo, honey.." "I don't want to talk about it, so don't make me!" "Lilo, you know you can't go around causing trouble whenever you feel like it". I sat up and pouted, facing away from her. I sighed. "People treat me different". I mumbled. She pulled me into her lap. "They..they just don't know what to say". I turned around and gave her a hug. "Shhh, it's ok baby". The lights flickered and a whooshing noise came from outside. I walked over to the window as the lights went out.

A small meteor was going to crash in the woods. Some officers on police cruisers rode in and blew it up before it hit the ground. The lights came back on. "I call it! Get out, get out, I have to make a wish!" I said pushing Pleakley and Nani out of the kitchen. "Oh..no! Gravity's increasing on me again" Nani said, slowly falling. "No it's not!" I shouted. "It is too Lilo, the same thing happened yesterday" she said calmly before going limp.

"You rotten sister, your butt is _crushing_ me!" I shouted, crawling out from under her. "Why do you act so weird!" I shouted slamming the door a little too hard on her head. "Ooo, random falling rocks from space grant wishes? Fascinating" I heard Pleakley say. I kneeled on the floor, pressing my palms together. "It's me again. I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel! The nicest angel you have".

I walked into Hula today and saw the blue alien again. He was looking around the room at all of the Hula stuff in a Hula outfit. I walked over to him. "Hi" I said. He jumped and yelped. Looking he saw it was me. "Oh, um, Hi?" He said with a sheepish smile. I giggled. "So, I never got to introduce myself yesterday. My name's Lilo". He gave a wide smile. "Meega 626, but yuuga call me Stitch". "Stitch?" He nodded. He seemed so Naive. It was really cute.

"So, are _you_ knew here?" He nodded. "I've never seen an alien like you. What kind are you?". "Naga kind. Meega made in lab. Stitch special". "Wow, you were made in a lab?" "Ih". "Cool!" Mertle decided now was the time to bug me. "Hello Weird-lo". Stitch burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" She asked him. He laughed a little before saying "Yugga pronounced name w..wrong", giggling every now and then. "What? No, I…" "Name is Lilo. LEE LOW" he pronounced. I laughed.

Mertle's face grew red in anger and embarrassment. "I _meant_ to say it like that!" He still was giggling. "Yuuga sound weird s..saying 'Weird lo', hehehe" he said, laughing again. "What?! Who do you think you are, _blue_?" Caro said. Stitch recovered. "Meega Stitch!" Mertle 'pffed'. "And you think _I'm_ weird?! Your name is the definition of weird". Stitch didn't seemed fazed. "Who yuuga?". "Me? I'm about the most important person you'll ever meet. EVER! I, am Mertle Edmonds". "Mertle? Naga heard that before. Yugga sure yuuga important?"

I covered my mouth in an attempt to stifle my laughter. He's so clueless! "Am I sure!?" My laughing was harder to hide, mostly because Stitch looked genuinely confused. He looked to me. "It...it's fine Stitch. Go easy on him Mertle, he's new". "Well, new or not he should be more respectful of future princesses!" She said while walking away. "Stitch...don't get it" he said scratching his head. I giggled; "It's ok Stitch, you'll get used to it. Come on, class will start soon". I said grabbing his hand, walking over to a random spot on the floor.

"Ok, do we have everyone?" Moses asked. No one spoke against it, so he started. I noticed him wave Stitch up to the front. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet Stitch, he's new to Earth and Hawaii, so he'll need all of your help to get used to living here. Stitch, would you like to say something?" He brought his claw to his mouth in thought. "Naga". "Alright, go on and take a seat then". He smiled and walked crawled back over to me on all fours.

I smiled back. Moses went through the routine with us, having Stitch sit out to watch us practice. Once we finished our rehearsal, Moses helped each individual with their dances. He started with the teenagers first. I walked over to Stitch. "What did you think of the dance?" "Isa good!". I pulled him up and began to teach him some of the moves. "Like this?" He asked. I moved his hips more to the side and checked. "Now you can try".

He moved his hips and arms, mimicking the dance moves. I got to say, for someone who just learned the dance and has never been to Hawaii, he did great! "Wow! You're a natural!" He shied away a little, smiling. "Stitch do good?". I nodded. "So, Yuuga have family?". It was an innocent question, but it cut me deep. My face dropped and all enthusiasm left my mind. "Lilo?". He stopped dancing.

I just turned away. "I...I..it..it's complicated" I said quietly. I heard a few whining noises. "Soka. Naga mean to m...make sad" he said quietly. I gave a small smile, but looked away. "C..compi...complic..cated for S..Stitch too". I looked back at him swiftly after he said that. His ears were hanging down lifelessly and he was hunched over a little, rubbing his hands on his elbows. I smiled sadly at him, silently shocked he knew my pain. "It's ok. You couldn't have known". His face remained sad, but his ears lifted up.

"Lilo! You're up next" Moses called. I smiled at Stitch and ran over to Moses.

* * *

 **Stitch's POV**

I watched as Lilo ran over to Moses, mood saddened. I hoped her family wasn't as cruel as what I consider mine. My creator is nice to me, always kind and helpful, but my owner wants me to do bad things. If I don't, I get thrown into punishment. I shiver as I'm reminded of it. My siblings were all put away until needed, leaving me on my own. Some were helpful, and some were not. 621 I saw as an older brother figure. He taught me everything I know and what to watch out for. For this he was dehydrated.

We as experiments aren't supposed to interact with other creatures outside of Jumba and _him_ , otherwise we could get attached and fail our missions. To be honest, I don't want to do the things he makes me do, but it's either this or the punisher, and I'm more towards the job.

But Lilo..she was different from everyone else I've met. She knows so much for a six year old, and seems so lonely. It reminds me of myself. They all think I'm 6, and just another transfer from a distant galaxy, but I'm not. I'm a monster. Unlike Lilo who fears being weird, I fear being the monster I was created as. I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to be, but I know it's not good. Otherwise I could be living the life everyone thinks I am. I snap out of my thoughts as I hear the small group of humans talking about Lilo.

"She's so weird! I mean, come on! Her hair is always down straight, she's always in that stupid red mumu, and she's always carrying around that ugly doll!" I heard the redhead say. I guess that explains why she was in a bad mood yesterday if they constantly talk about her like that. "That was beautiful, Lilo. Alright, Elena you're up next" Moses called. Lilo ran back over to me.

I gave her a thumbs up. "So that guy who brought you here yesterday. Was he your dad, or something?". 'I wish' I thought. "Naga. Is creator. Made meega b..by accident" I say, using the cover story that's been drilled into my head. "Wouldn't that still make him your dad?" I shake my head. "He naga like to think so". She gave me a small smile. "Yeah. I have a hard time remembering my parents sometimes…" I look on, hoping nothing bad happened. "There was an accident, and they…." she stopped, looking about to cry.

I rested a paw on her arm. "Naga n..need say if too hard". She sniffed. "Thanks". The rest of the time she showed me how to dance and what the routine was for the concert the next week. Aside from the sad moments of family talk, it was a fun day. Up until the redhead, Mertle decided to step in. Lilo was showing me her doll, Scrump when a paper airplane hit my head. I looked over to see the small group look over evilly.

I grabbed the paper plane before Lilo and opened it. It said 'Weird-lo and Blue' on it, pretty sloppily with a heart around it. I stand up and walk over to the teacher. "Stitch, don't. It's fine". I heard Lilo behind me, but I didn't stop. I pulled lightly on Moses' skirt thingy. I put on the biggest kicked puppy look I could when he looked down. "Oh Stitch, what's wrong?" I made my bottom lip tremble and handed him the plane, pointing at the group.

"Theygga threw at meega". He opened it, and got a saddened look. The group was too busy laughing at us to notice. He walked me over to them and asked "Kids, what is the meaning of this?" They all stopped laughing. Lilo looked at me from across the room. I looked back at her and winked. She huffed in disbelief. What can I say? I'm a little devil when I want to be. I turned back to the group, a look of heartbreak on my face.

"This is no way to treat someone. Especially someone new. You should all feel ashamed of yourselves" he said softly. 'He lets them off too easy' I thought. "But we didn't do anything!" Mertle said with fake innocence. 'Man, Ex. 604 could have done better acting! And he's a rabbit!' I thought. "Mertle, tell the truth. I would hate to have to talk with all of your parents because of this" he said. I whined, rubbing the spot where it hit my head. Lilo ran over to me. "Stitch, are you ok?!" she asked in a small panic. I could see her following my lead.

"Oh, come on, I didn't even throw it that hard!" she finally said. Then she covered her mouth after. Moses let out a breath of disappointment. "I'm sorry Mertle, but this behavior can't go unnoticed. I will have to talk to your mom". "What!? But, I didn't do anything wrong!" she said again. "That's enough Mertle". Lilo gave me a hug, and I gave my devilish smile at them. She looked at me with daggers.

They all looked a little scared at that.

After class ended, me and Lilo waited outside for her sister. "Can I h..hold her?" I asked, referring to Scrump. She smiled and I held her doll. I'd never seen a doll before until the one she let me hold. "It's cool!" I said. "Not _it_ Stitch! _She_!" she pushed. "Oh, sorry". "Well, if you'd call _that_ cool" I heard Mertle say. I turned to look at her and smiled. "Hi" I said overly cheerfully. "Don't _hi_ me! I know what you did. And you should feel lucky that I'm not going to punish you for it" she said as if she had a hold of the situation. "Not, or can't?" I asked. Lilo giggled.

She growled. "You better hope you don't run into me again, _furr ball_.." she got close to my face. "...because around here, _I_ , am queen". I just smiled and gave her a nice, slobbery lick across the face. "ACK!" She said. "Stitch!" I heard Moses say. I looked at him with bright eyes. "What?". "We don't lick other people". "Oh. Soka, wanted to a..apolo..gise for making mad". I said guilty. He rubbed my head. "It's alright, just be sure not to do it again, ok?" I nodded and smiled. She called out to Mertle and she with her possey walked away.

"Stitch naga like her. M..mean". Lilo got sad. "Yeah, she's usually like that. It's why I get in trouble a lot". "Isa okeytaka. J..just play it off cool! Like meega!" I said. She smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty fun to get her in trouble, huh?" I nodded. "So, do you wanna come over to my house? It'll be fun!". I thought it over. _He_ wouldn't like it very much. But, she's nice to me. Not mean, or harsh like him.

"Sounds like f..fun!" I say after a minute. Her eyes lit up like a supernova. A few minutes later an older girl ran up to us. She looked rather similar to Lilo, so I figured it was her sister. "Nani! Nani! I made a new friend!" Lilo said, running up to her sister with excitement. "Did you now?" she asked, humoring her.

Lilo looked at me and waved me over. "Come on Stitch!". I smiled and hopped over to her. "Hi" I said. She looked at me a little weird. "Hi?" "This is Stitch, Nani. I met him yesterday. He's new". I smiled one of my harmless smiles. "Ok, anyways, baby I have to work late today, so Pleakley will be watching you until I get home, alright?" She nodded. "Oh yeah! I invited Stitch over to play, can he?" She asked. "Lilo, I don't think…." me and Lilo looked at her, holding our hands close to our faces and saying "Pleeeeeeaaaaassee?". She laughed. "Ok, ok. Just make sure it's alright with his parents, ok?"

I nodded, and we both ' _yes-ed_ '. Lilo's sister walked us back to their house. It was isolated from the rest of the town. It was through the wooded area, through a creek, and up a hill, right next to a small lake. It looked really cozy. "Ooo" I said. Lilo and me ran up to the door and she opened it. "This is my house! It's not very bright like the other houses, but it's good!". I smiled. 'So this is what a home looks like' I thought. I looked around and sniffed a few things.

I heard a 'beep, beep' noise and looked at Nani. "Awe man; look, Honey, I gotta head back to work. Until Pleakley gets here, stay up in your room, lock the door, and don't answer for anyone.." "Don't answer for anyone, I know Nani" Lilo copied. Nani bent down and gave Lilo a kiss on her forehead. "Alright see you at dinner". She then turned and walked out the door. I sat there, looking on a bit sadly and empty. I didn't know why. "Are you ok Stitch?" Lilo asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, Meega Fluffy!" I said, raising my arms. She giggled and ruffled the fur on my head.

"You're right! You're really fluffy!". I giggled this time. She led me up to her room and said "This is my room! Isn't it neat?". I nodded vigorously. "Isa lot b..bigger than Stitch's room". "It is? Where do you live?". "Live in ship with creator. Isa big, but naga meant for living. M..more for S..sien...science!". She seemed to get it. "Oh, I suppose he didn't make you on purpose, did he?". I shook my head. "Well, what do you wanna do?". I thought for a second. I never really had any free time for myself. I looked at Scrump and got an idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I hope you enjoyed my first version of a different way the movie could have gone. Let me know in the comments if you want more of this story!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
